Moving On
by amblewat
Summary: Begins during the last chapter of Deathly Hallows…this story is entirely from Ginny’s POV. Initially was a one shot but the story just sprouted. Please R/R. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

Begins during the last chapter of Deathly Hallows…this story is entirely from Ginny's POV. Initially was a one shot but the story just sprouted. Please R/R. No flames please.

Chapter 1:

Ginny was numb. Her mother had filled her plate with food but she couldn't eat it. All she could do was put her head on her mother's shoulder, tears falling down her face. Her father came and sat across from her and beside George. Ginny could see the devastation and emptiness in her brother's eyes. She still couldn't believe Fred was gone.

But was it really over? She had seen Voldemort fall herself. She even celebrated with everyone after Voldemort's curse rebounded killing him. As her mind began to think again her worries began to resurface.

Ginny had never really discussed with anyone how powerful the diary really was. She and she alone had this fear this burden. She was so afraid…could Voldemort come back like he did before? The diary was evil…did Voldemort learn this or create it himself.

In fact Ginny knew it wasn't just a powerful object filled with Voldemort's memories. Oh no it was much worse. Whenever she went into her 'trances' she would wake up cold, weak, and confused. After a while Ginny realized that it was Voldemort's soul that was in that diary…and that was what possessed her.

When Harry found the diary she panicked. She had been afraid that Voldemort would possess Harry. So she stole the diary back. When Ginny woke up down in the Chamber of Secrets it was the coldest and weakest she had ever felt. Harry had destroyed the diary with the basilisk fang literally killing Voldemort's soul out of her.

The predicament she was facing was. If Voldemort had one of these objects…could he have made more? If that was the case he could come back again. Voldemort wouldn't be completely dead. Fred's death would be for nothing. And Harry…his efforts…he had dedicated his life for destroying Voldemort. Ginny couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and began to cry into her mother's shoulder.

Her mother put her arm around her and pulled her closer. Ginny was grateful for the comfort but it didn't do much to make her feel better. She realized now. That the time had come…she had to tell her family what she thought. Maybe…they would believe her now. She was after all 16.

Percy had sat on her other side. He took her hand and squeezed it. Bill sat on George's other side. Fleur sat next to him. Charlie was sitting on her mother's other side. The whole family that was sitting there anyway was lost in their own thoughts.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself. "Daddy." Ginny noticed that her voice was hardly recognizable. It was raspy and horse. He heard her all the same.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked tenderly.

Ginny took several sips of pumpkin juice to try to sooth her dry throat. Then she whispered. "Muffato." When she did this her entire family focused on her. She bit her lip and asked her voice barely audible. "Could Voldemort come back?"

Her entire family's reaction to the question was typical. Her mother hugged her even tighter. Charlie, Percy, George, and Fleur all gasped. Her father looked gob smacked. The only one that didn't react with shock was Bill. He was she hoped thinking about her question. Her father answered reassuringly. "No sweetie. He's dead."

Her lip trembled. "How can you be sure? He was gone before…but…but…he came back."

"Sweetheart we saw him fall. His own curse killed him." Her father answered slightly alarmed at this point.

She buried her face into her mother's shoulder. She was shocked when Bill spoke. "Gin Gin what are you afraid of?"

Her lip trembled as she looked at her brother. "It's…I…know but I don't know how!" She started sobbing.

"Ginny dearest…you need to eat and get some rest. Things will look better…"

"How can I sleep mother!" She interrupted. "What if everyone who died today and previously died in vane? I couldn't bare that."

George answered. "Ginny it's not. Even if by chance Voldemort did come back…Fred and everyone else was doing what was right." He reached across the table and took her other hand in both his own. "I agree with Bill. Something is scaring you what is it?"

"Remember my first year?"

Her mother gasped audibly. Her dad answered. "Of course we do dearest. Dumbledore told us…"

Ginny interrupted. "I know what Dumbledore told you. I was there…but I think he got it wrong."

Percy was abashed. "But Ginny, Dumbledore was brilliant and had extensive knowledge…"

"I'm not saying he didn't Percy!" She snapped. "But he didn't feel what I did!"

Charlie asked her. "What did you feel?"

This calmed her a bit. At least he asked me a decent question. Her mother cut off her response, irritating her further. "Ginny…dearest the memories of that diary were powerful and possessed you."

"Mom! Stop shrinking me…I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm sixteen. Please this is hard enough!" Ginny closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Like I said I know but I don't know how. All I can do is tell you how I felt and what I think happened. Please will you listen?" She pleaded.

Her father smiled at her with encouragement. "Of course sweetie…Now tell us…What did you feel?"

"Every time I woke up I was shivering, cold, and weak….like when a dementor is around only worse. And after each time…my head was fuzzier and it didn't take Tom as long to get me to do what he wanted."

Bill slammed his hand on the table. "And Harry was looking for something before Voldemort attacked!"

Percy berated his brother. "Bill we are trying to help Ginny!" He turned to her and lowered his voice to a soothing one. "It must have been terrible for you."

Bill cut over everyone else. "I agree…worse than we thought. Gin Gin, why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Would any of you had listened?" She asked.

Bill ignored that and asked. "Ginny what exactly happened in the Chamber?"

"I have no idea…when I woke up…I was so cold and so scared…worse then I ever felt except my head wasn't fuzzy. Harry had to help me all the way out."

Ginny watched as her father was looking at his oldest son. "What are you thinking Bill?"

Bill ignored his father. "Gin do you feel like it was Voldemort's soul that possessed you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Yes! But how could his soul be in a diary…that's what I don't understand. What I meant when I said I don't know how!"

Bill rubbed his face with his hands and closed his eyes. "Her fears are justified."

"What!?" Her whole family yelled except for her and Bill.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this and discuss it with Dumbledore. But the only thing that makes any sense is that the diary was a Horcrux. I thought only pharaoh's did this but Voldemort must have also done it." Bill said.

Ginny was to stunned to speak. Percy did. "I've never heard of that Bill."

"It's very dark magic Percy. We wouldn't have learned it at Hogwarts. A horcrux can be created after a wizard has killed someone. Because the act of killing another splits the soul. Then you have to say an incantation to send that part of your split soul to the object."

Percy frowned in concentration. "But isn't that risky? I mean if the object was destroyed…the bit of soul would be too."

Bill nodded. "Exactly Percy and that is what Harry did to the diary in the chamber he destroyed the diary and the part of Voldemort's soul…which possessed Ginny. Usually the Horcrux is heavily enchanted to prevent another wizard or witch to destroy it."

Ginny asked. "Could he have made more?"

Bill looked at her and said. "I honestly don't know. The ancient Egyptian pharaohs only created one Horcrux. Voldemort probably would have made more."

George was pale… "So now we have to figure out if Voldemort had anymore Horcruxes to be sure if he is really dead."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "We can hope that Dumbledore did know and that is what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were searching for."

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Where is Ron…we could ask him."

They all looked but it was pointless. Ron was gone. Ginny noticed someone else that was missing. "Harry's gone too." She whispered.

A/N: Hello everyone. I know I haven't posted here in a while. I had to take a 'vacation' from writing much fan fiction. Alas. I was asked to write a story following JKR's family tree. So here is chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Weasley's all jumped from their seats. Ginny was still shaking. But she was going to find Ron, Harry, or Hermione. Chances were that they were together anyways. Ginny skidded to a halt for a moment trying to think. She watched and only half way listened to her father giving his family instructions on where to look and go in twos.

Ginny didn't want to be paired with anyone she wanted to be alone. But she noticed that George was her selected partner. 'Whatever! Now where would Harry go?' Then she knew. She ran down the long hallway, George was right behind her leading to the headmaster's office. When she got to the gargoyle she said. "Is Harry up there?"

The gargoyle didn't answer her, but it didn't have too the doors came open and Hermione, and Ron came out into the corridor. They apparently didn't expect to see her standing there. She looked at Ron square in the eye. "Where's Harry?"

"Ginny now isn't…"

"Ron! So help me if you tell me now is not the time I will hex you into next year! I need to talk to Harry it's important." She crossed her arms and continued her glare.

Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence. "Ginny what do you need Harry for exactly?"

Ginny shifted her glare to Hermione. "Don't patronize me Hermione…I'm not in the mood."

George started the conversation. "Look…you two know what Harry has been up to. You have been running yourselves ragged. We just want to be sure that nothing is amiss."

Hermione looked at George and Ginny. "Everything is fine we did it."

Ginny fell to her knees and started sobbing. "How can you be sure? He came back before didn't he?"

"Ginny what are you worried about?"

At that voice she looked up just as Harry appeared before her eyes just like he did in the great hall during the battle. She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms. She looked at him. "Harry…I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this…did you say to Voldemort that there are no Horcruxes left? That it was just you two?"

Ginny watched as Harry thought about his answer. "Ginny…yes…that is what I said."

"The diary was a horcrux…he could have…I know he made more."

"Seven actually," said Harry.

Ginny gasped audibly. "How do you know there were only seven?"

"It is what Dumbledore thought. The last one we found was Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

She knew he thought he spoke the truth she could see it in his eyes. But she was so scared. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away bitterly. She couldn't contain them she started to cry openly. He pulled her closer to him his warmth soothed her. She buried her face into his shirt. She heard other footsteps walking away from them. Ginny wanted time to stand still. His embrace was so comforting. He finally spoke tenderly. "Ginny…it's alright. It's over. It's all a memory."

"What if he has other horcruxes? Some you didn't find?"

Harry smoothed her hair with his hand. "I would have seen it. Like I did when your dad was injured, Ginny I saw every time he went to one of his hiding places. I heard his thoughts as if I was thinking them myself. There are none left…he is really gone."

Ginny couldn't respond she just held him tighter. He released her and Ginny felt a fine thin fabric surround them both. "Harry what's this?"

"My invisibility cloak," He kissed her cheek. "I have more I need to tell you but I want to do it somewhere private."

She wasn't going to argue. She was in his arms again and she didn't want to leave ever. Harry guided her out of the castle. They took a walk around the lake. They were heading towards the forest. Ginny didn't care where they were going. When they finally stopped walking…she could see that she was in a clearing. "Where are we?"

Harry removed the cloak and handed it to her. "We're in the forest where privacy is more likely." There was a clap of thunder and rain drops began to fall.

Ginny put the cloak over her head and was surprised that the rain wasn't soaking though the fabric. She watched as he pulled a small beaded bag out of his pocket. She thought that bag belonged to Hermione but said nothing to him. He performed a summoning charm and a tent came out of the bag. He waved his wand and the tent became larger and sat up. She approached Harry and put the cloak back over him. He was soaked through. "Harry you're going to get a cold."

He smiled at her and performed some more enchantments on the clearing. Then he pulled her inside. Ginny recognized the tent at once. It belonged to Bill. He used to live in it a lot when he worked in Egypt. She took the cloak off and immediately lit the fire place. She turned and saw Harry rummaging through the bag again. He pulled out a sweater, shirt, and pants. Ginny was shocked. "What else do you have in there, the kitchen sink?"

"Pretty much."

Ginny giggled. "Let me guess Hermione was in charge of the bag?"

"Yes."

Ginny saw that he was studying her as he changed his cloths. She couldn't bare to look at him. She sat down on the sofa ashamed for being cowardly about exactly what the diary was. "Harry I never told anyone exactly what I thought that diary was. Dumbedore told us that it was a book full of memories. But it was actually a Horcrux a part of Voldemort's soul. I remember how I felt each time I woke up. I was cold, scared and my head after each time was fuzzier and fuzzier. I felt like I had died and then woke up." He was listening to her intently and sat down beside her. "You said he made only seven?"

"Correct, Ginny you're trembling…are you cold?" He pulled her to him and she buried her face again. "Are you sure he made only seven?"

"Yes. I'm positive Ginny."

"What were they?" She asked.

"The diary, a ring that belonged to his mother's family, A golden cup that belonged to Hufflepuff, a locket that belonged to Slytherin, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Nagini the snake."

"Harry that's only six."

He was stroking her hair. Ginny could see that he was trying to think. She let him all the while trying not to panic about the seventh horcrux. "Ginny…Voldemort only wanted to make six horcruxes. He made the seventh horcrux when he killed my parents and tried to kill me."

"I don't understand."

She watched as he closed his eyes and took a breath. "His soul was so unstable that it split again when his killing curse that was meant to kill me rebounded onto him. The main part of Voldemort retreated to Albania. The smaller part searched for a place to go. Without Voldemort there to say the incantation it had to go into a live being…me."

If Ginny hadn't seen his lips moving she wouldn't have believed it. "How…How did he kill the part of his soul that was in you then?"

"Remember what I said that I was willing to die to save everyone. I went into the forest alone for him to kill me. I thought that the curse would rebound and kill him to. But it didn't happen quite like that."

Ginny paled. "You walked past me didn't you when I was helping the fallen girl. I sensed you!"

"I wondered if you did or not. I saw you look."

"Harry when I saw you in Hagrid's arms. My heart broke…I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was I didn't have enough time with you. Harry…" She started crying.

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry Ginny…But I had to get back undetected. It was the only way. I'm sorry."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to apologize to me. Harry I won't lie. Being possessed by that diary was awful. Every time I woke up like I said I was so cold and weak. Like I had died then woke up. But you…you haven't been alone once in your life. Your bursts of anger and mood changes finally make sense. That wasn't you most of the time it was Voldemort. Can you still speak parseltounge?"

Harry smiled. "No I can't and I don't want to ever again. I'm finally free Ginny."

How does it feel?" She asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know yet…it's only been a few hours."

"I'm sorry I doubted that Voldemort…"

"Ginny you have nothing to apologize for. After everything you have been through I understand." He reached forward and smoothed some of her hair from her face. That touch alone sent shivers of pleasure straight through her. "Every night I looked at a map of Hogwarts just so I could see your name. So that I would know that you were safe."

A lone tear fell down his cheek. Ginny kissed it away and looked into his eyes. He said emotionally. "I finally get to live Ginny. I get to live the way I want to."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. "How do you want to live Harry?"

"I want a family…a wife…children…and I want to be an auror."

Ginny smiled at him. "Sounds good."

"It gets better."

Ginny tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I want someone who will love me for me…not as a hero of the free world. I want to be able to share anything with her and to love her unconditionally…completely. I just hope the woman I love feels the same way. You see I saw her for the first time at Kings Cross standing next to her mother. She was beautiful then and she is even more beautiful now."

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. They weren't sad tears but happy ones. Her heart was pounding but she said. "You know… I feel the same way. I want my husband to be loving, caring, and brave. We'll go through a lot together. He has to complete me. So far only one person has ever felt perfect in my heart and that's you Harry."

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry." Ginny didn't know when it happened but suddenly he was kissing her. When their lips met time seemed to stop. Every nerve in her body was on fire. Their kiss deepened and their tongues mated. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up. Ginny could feel that he was opening his heart and soul to her right at that moment.

They broke apart when breathing became mandatory. She moaned as Harry softly kissed down her throat to the nape of her neck. Then he kissed back up the same way. On instinct she straddled his lap and captured his mouth in a fiery kiss. She was in heaven. Harry's hands ran up and down her back. She wanted to stay here like this forever. They were completely lost in each other. Neither of them noticed that the light in the tent became brighter.

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

She shrieked and fell off Harry's lap and landed hard on the grass floor. She wheeled around and saw a lioness patroness.

"WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU! YOU'D BETTER GET BACK TO THE CASTLE THIS MINUTE. THE FAMILY IS IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER THE PASSWORD IS WEASEL."

Ginny stood up wincing and rubbing her backside. "Merlin I thought she walked in on us for a moment."

Harry laughed. "Me too…your mother is one of two women I don't want to cross."

Ginny giggled. "Mother is all bark with hardly any bite Harry. Is the other girl Hermione?"

Harry smiled. "Merlin no…you are your mother's child and your mother has plenty of bite to spare. I've seen your hexes and I've seen you in action. The last thing I want is to upset you." He had packed up the tent then and they were back under the cloak. "George told me being on the receiving end of your bat bogey hexes is a nightmare."

"Yes but George couldn't disarm me even if he tried. You can hands down."

They both started laughing and began to walk back to the castle. Every so often they would share another kiss. Ginny felt as if she was floating instead of walking. They were in each other's arms she was in a state of total contentment. In spite of everything that had happened, she was truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. I really have enjoyed writing this. I forgot how much I loved writing on this site. I don't get much time to myself with my daughters now 3 and almost 2. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Amber

Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny slipped back into the castle under the invisibility cloak. The sun had set. Many of the students were leaving with their parents. Ginny observed most were excited, but a few were very subdued. She didn't even realize they had reached the Fat Lady's portrait until Harry stopped moving. She looked and saw Hermione standing right there. Her arms were crossed and she was pacing.

Ginny watched as Harry put a finger to his lips and looked toward Hermione. Ginny bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling. Apparently Harry had something up his sleeve. They stood where they knew that Hermione would walk right past them. Harry reached up and tugged at her hair gently. She squeaked in surprise and looked around. When she didn't see anyone she hissed. "Harry? Is that you and Ginny?"

They both took off the cloak laughing. Hermione smacked Harry upside the head playfully. "You scared me half to death!" She saw her beaded bag on Ginny's shoulder. "You found my…wait a minute. Harry James Potter you had my bag?"

"Yes you left it in the Great Hall."

Pretending annoyance she scoffed. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourselves. George, Ron, and I were lectured for 30 whole minutes by Mrs. Weasley."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I take it you and Ron couldn't get away then."

"Are you kidding Harry! Ginny's mum slept on the sofa just to be sure no one left! When everyone woke up we searched everywhere. When we couldn't find you Ron went back up to bed. Ginny your mum is acting like a raging bull ready to go off. The only reason I'm out here is because I said I was going to go to the library."

Ginny smiled. "Naturally mum couldn't coddle you but so much. Who else is in the tower?"

Hermione answered her. "Professor McGonagall fixed it so that only the individuals that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley selected could get in so that you could have some peace Harry."

"That was kind of her. Well Ginny…I guess we should go up."

Hermione stopped them. "Ginny I'd wear body armor if I were you."

Smiling at her Ginny said. "Not necessary Hermione. Mum is easy to deal with. Harry given my mother's current temperament it would be better if you put on your cloak and sneak upstairs."

"Ginny…"

"Harry its okay, trust me its better like this."

Ginny was about to say the password when she heard Harry's voice. "Hermione get under the cloak with me you might as well take the distraction of Ginny's return to your advantage."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry teased her. "And you are the smartest witch I know. You and Ron can use my cloak and slip out. When you return I'll come back down stairs."

Hermione blushed. "But how will Ginny explain that you aren't with her?"

"Leave that to me Hermione. I've had years of experience slipping by my mother's watchful eye and being a distracter for my brothers when needed. It will be fine. Now get under the cloak with Harry."

She watched as they both disappeared and she said. "Weasel."

The portrait hole opened and she stepped through. Her mother was right there at once. "Ginevra Molly Weasley where have you been? Where is Harry?"

Ginny strolled past her mother and father and turned to face the portrait hole. Then she answered her mother's questions. "Mum honestly, Harry and I went for a walk. I came back when I got your message."

Her father interrupted her. "But dearest where is Harry now? We still have death eaters at large."

She watched as the portrait hole opened and closed. Ginny noticed that all eyes were on her. "Daddy Harry has been avoiding death eaters for years? He wanted some time alone. Who am I to tell him what to do?"

"But Ginny dear…" Her mother started.

"Mum stop…what's done is done. I don't know where he is. He'll come back when he is ready. Now if you guys don't mind. I am going up to take a short nap." She turned on her heel and walked up the girls dormitory stairs.

When she reached the dormitory she shut the door grinning. She saw that her mother had put out a change of clothing for her. She changed and lay down in the bed. As tired as she was sleep did not come for her. Her mind still trying to get a handle on everything Harry had told her. Her eyes filled with tears. The fact that only a select few would know exactly how much Harry had suffered and sacrificed just so everyone else could be saved. Harry had been destined to destroy Voldemort and grow up in a hellish childhood. And yet through all that…he was still brave and knew how to love. That alone was a miracle to her.

She finally realized that she wasn't going to go to sleep yet…so she got up and went down stairs. Her family was engrossed in various activities. Her father was playing wizard chess with Fleur. George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were playing exploding snap. Her mother was cleaning but with a sixth sense she looked up at the stairwell and saw her standing there. She rushed over. "Ginny dear you weren't asleep very long. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum. I just have a lot on my mind right now." She put an arm around her as her mum did the same. Ginny allowed her mother to guide her to the sofa.

"You look a bit peaky dear. I know you didn't eat much during dinner."

Ginny knowing that her mother wasn't going to let this go smiled at her. "I guess I am a little hungry."

"I have a tray of sandwiches and a bowl of fruit that was brought in by Kreacher."

"Sounds great…thanks mum." Ginny said as her mother summoned the food tray with a wave of her wand. She saw a roast beef sandwich and took one. She didn't realize how hungry she really was. Her mother also brought her some pumpkin juice which she drank.

After she ate she picked up a book and began to read quietly. Her mother was sitting next to her knitting. Every so often Ginny would watch the clock. She knew that Hermione wouldn't be gone but for so long. She had just finished reading the fourth chapter of Gwenog Jones' autobiography when the portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped through carrying a bunch of library books. Ginny knew it wouldn't be long before Harry made an appearance.

Hermione sat in a chair next to the fire and opened one of the books she brought. She had barely opened it when noise from above penetrated the solitude of the common room. Everyone looked up and saw Ron. He was dragging Harry by the arm. "Mum! Dad! He was sleeping in the next bed in the dormitory!"

Ginny was shocked at this and knew this was all part of Hermione and his plan. But she couldn't resist the opportunity. She stood up and with a flick of her wand a yellow jet of light erupted from her wand and her brother's face was covered in bat bogeys. "Ronald Weasley…get your hands off him! How dare you wake him up!"

Her mother had shrieked when she saw Harry and for the moment ignored Ron's annoyed cries for help. "Harry are you alright? Have you eaten?"

Ginny was biting the side of her lip to keep from laughing. Her brother was glaring at her as was Hermione. Harry answered her mother with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Kreacher brought me something." Then she turned on her with rapid speed. "Ginny! You know not to hex your brother! Stop it this instant!"

Ginny ignored her and approached Harry when she got to him she smoothed his hair. "Are you alright?"

Harry was smiling down at her. "Fine."

Ginny was lost in his eyes and had completely forgotten about Ron until he yelled. "Bloody hell Ginny! Get them off me!"

Ginny took Harry by the hand. "No consider this payback for your behavior on Harry's birthday."

Ron looked utterly confused and was swatting furiously. "What? Ouch! Help!"

Ginny saw him look at Harry expectantly. She was very surprised when he said. "Don't look at me to help you mate. I prefer to stay away from the receiving end of your sister's wand."

Ron scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Charlie, Bill, Percy, and George continued their game. Her parents and Hermione tried the counter spell but they couldn't get it to work. Harry had sat comfortably in the chair by the fire taking her with him. "How do you do that so that the counter spell is not effective?"

Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear. "It's all in the wrist."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Don't suppose I will." She smiled at him coyly.

Bill walked over to them. "Ginny do the counter spell now."

She looked over and saw that her brother's face was red up to his ears. Hermione was helping him by swatting at the bogeys herself. She flicked her wand and they stopped. Bill turned to Harry. "So why didn't you help him?"

Ginny watched as he looked Bill squarely in the eye. "I figure I'm going to be on the receiving end of her wand enough from now on. I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

Bill laughed heartily. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at her boyfriend. She could see the happiness in his eyes. They both started to laugh.

Everyone else in the room looked over. Fleur spoke first. "What e eez zo funny?"

Bill answered his wife by asking. "Harry are you telling me that you are scared of Ginny's spell work?"

"Absolutely! I'd rather face the Hungarian Horntail again then get Ginny mad enough to hex me."

Ginny turned pink and grabbed the pillow beside her. She swung it and it landed with a 'whump' on Harry's head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Because you deserved it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

8 Years Later……

Ginny Potter took the Treacle Tart out of the oven and placed it on a trivet. Next she pulled out the grilled chicken. Green beans and whipped potatos were already prepared and staying warm on the oven. Her husband was due home in about an hour and Ginny had taken off early to prepare a special evening for them. Today was their sixth wedding anniversary. She remembered the day as if it had happened yesterday…

i

_She was wearing a simple white silk gown with her Aunt Muriel's tiara. Her hair was pulled back in a simple twist. There was a slight chill in the air as it was November 12. Thankfully with heating charms the guests and the bridal party would be comfortable. She watched as Hermione, Luna, and Fleur wearing deep crimson silk dresses walked through the barrier where they would walk down the isle. When the music changed her father with tears in his eyes took her arm and they followed. Everyone there was strictly invitation only. Then she saw Harry. Their eyes met and from that point she seemed to float towards him. The ah's and whispers of how beautiful were heard but nothing could pull her away from Harry's loving gaze. She and her father reached the front and Harry reached for her hand. When her hand took his a warming sensation beginning at her fingertips all the way up her spine and filled her heart. She loved him so much._ /i

Candles were lit and levitating creating a soft golden glow throughout the house. She had also sprinkled rose petals on the floor. Smiling she hummed to herself very much looking forward to the evening. Harry and her brother Ron were both aurors. Hermione was head of the Magical Creatures Welfare Department.

Ginny herself worked for the ministry too. After playing for the Harpies for two years she accepted the position as the Magical Children's Outreach Director. She had left work early to go by Saint Mungo's and to set up for a romantic evening at home. She looked down at her attire and smiled. The pale pink satin dress was sure to grab her husband's attention.

"Ginny."

Not expecting anyone she dropped the pitcher of pumpkin juice she was levitating to the table onto the floor. Wheeling around she gasped. "Hermione?"

Her friend was looking at her surroundings and suddenly her face changed from confused to embarrassed and she gasped. "Oh gosh…Ginny…I'm." Her cheeks were red.

Ginny giggled at her. "It's alright Hermione…at least you aren't my thick brother."

"Hey that's my husband you're talking about!" Hermione said with pretend annoyance.

"Hermione for the last two years he has come over here and interrupted our 'celebration'. Could you make it your mission to distract him please?"

Hermione bit her lip and laughed lightly. "I'll be happy to."

At that moment two pops were heard. "Hey what's with the candles and petals on the floor?"

Hermione bit her lip and rolled her eyes at her. Then she half ran half slid into the hallway. No longer in her line of sight Ginny listened to the exchange.

"Hi Harry…good to see you….Ron we need to leave."

Her brother asked. "Why? I have to borrow Harry's broomstick servicing kit."

Ginny could see Hermione's eyes roll at Harry but she said sweetly. "Harry can bring it to the office tomorrow…can't you Harry?"

"Absolutely."

Ginny smiled at herself. She could hear the desire in her husband's voice.

"Okay I guess." Ron said. "Harry I have to referee the quidditch games Saturday…so don't forget it."

"I won't bye you two." Harry had emphasized the word bye. Ginny put a hand over her mouth to keep the sound of her laughter at bay.

"What's with you Harry, you seem off."

At her brother's question her patience finally wore out. "Ronald Bilius Weasley if you don't leave with your wife this minute! I have a bat bogey hex with your name on it!"

"Blimey Ginny don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"30! 31!" She counted down.

Ron muttered several colorful words but left with his wife. Ginny was tapping her finger on the counter and counting with her eyes closed. She gasped when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist.

"You look lovely darling." He said as he kissed the nape of her neck. "You've been busy."

Suddenly she felt very nervous. 'Good grief! Ginny get a grip he's your husband not Voldemort!'

Harry began to rub her shoulders. Ginny melted at his ministrations. "Sorry I brought Ron home." He said.

Ginny couldn't help it she giggled. "Well at least he came before our celebration and not in the middle of it." She finally turned and kissed him.

"You made my favorite I see."

"I did. I had intended to have everything on the table but Hermione showed up. Then you came home early…not that I mind." She had made their plates by then. They sat down to eat. After several minutes Harry spoke again. "What time did you leave work?"

Ginny who had her fork halfway to her mouth paused. She took the bite of food and then answered. "Noon."

She watched as Harry sent their dishes to the sink. Then he summoned the treacle tart. It breezed towards the table. He stood up as she was cutting him a piece of tart. He grasped her shoulders and whispered. "Close your eyes."

"Don't you want your tart first?"

"That can wait. Close your eyes."

She complied at once. Then she felt him place something in her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a square box wrapped in red and gold paper with a gold bow on it. Not knowing what to expect she ripped the paper and discovered a black velvet box. She opened it and gasped at the contents.

"Happy anniversary Ginny."

Her eyes filled with happy tears. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a heart shaped golden locket encrusted with rubies and diamonds. A single 'P' had been engraved in the center. She opened the locket and found a picture of them on their wedding day. The other side was empty. She smiled thinking about her surprise. But she addressed her husband. "Harry it's beautiful."

He took the box and removed the locket and placed it around her neck clasping it in place. He helped her to a standing position and guided her to a mirror in the hall. They both stood in front of it. She was surprised how it looked. It hung just where the fabric of her dress ended.

"It's lovelier on you then it was in the store."

Beaming at his praise she kissed him in reply. His arms surrounded her and Ginny quickly became lost in the feel of his embrace. She broke it off smiling coyly. "Your present is upstairs."

She tugged on his hand and guided him along. On their bed was a rectangular box about 3 to 4 meters long. It was wrapped in solid gold paper with an emerald green bow.

Ginny watched Harry rip the paper to reveal a very old and slightly singed box that was yellow in color. He opened it carefully and saw that it was a toy broomstick an older one. She watched as he looked at it almost puzzled. Then he found the carving on the handle. It said, 'To Harry James Potter….the sky's the limit…Sirius.'

That is when Harry's face changed from puzzled to astonished. He swallowed and ran his hands across it. She rubbed his shoulders and answered his unspoken question. "I found it in the attic. It's the one that Sirius gave you on your first birthday. I had it restored. It had some burn damage where the bristles were and the finish had melted into the box. Sirius must have grabbed it the night you were rescued by Hagrid."

He didn't say anything he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The emotion behind his embrace made his reaction clearer than a thousand words could have. They broke apart but he held her in his arms a bit longer. "Thank you Ginny."

"For what?" She asked.

"For understanding me and for being my wife, the last eight years have been the best of my life. Every day you make it better in one way or another."

"Darling that goes both ways. I truly believe that the best is yet to come."

He kissed her softly. "Me too. You know I was planning on taking you out to dinner but this was definitely better." He picked up the broomstick and looked at it wistfully.

Ginny lit the fireplace and smiled to herself. With phase one of her surprise complete. She asked a question that she hoped would help begin the second phase. "What are you thinking about Harry?"

"The future…When I was fighting Voldemort, Voldemort was all I could think about. But when I did think about you…it was hard because I knew what I wanted but I didn't know if I would live to see it."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. "What did you want?"

He leaned into her ministrations. "You as my wife and a family."

Ginny reached over to a picture that was on Harry's night stand. It was the now whole picture of Harry at his first birthday flying between his parents on the toy broomstick. "The fact that you could love after the childhood you had and after what you went through has always amazed me Harry. That is how I know you'll be a wonderful father."

"I always hoped I would be a good father and you I know will be a wonderful mother. I know we have had Teddy for practice but…" Ginny watched as her husband's expression changed from wistful to uncertain. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He was perhaps thinking he may have misunderstood….but hoping that he didn't.

Ginny spared him the agony. "Yes Harry…I'm pregnant."

"Sweet Merlin when?"

Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm. "August…mid August…Are you happy?"

He kissed her in reply. "Happy? Ginny I'm thrilled…ah are you feeling alright?" His expression changed from ecstatic to concern.

She smiled at him. "I feel fine. I have to avoid steak and greasy stuff. They make me sick. But other than that I feel great. The healer said that everything was fine and didn't give me any restrictions." She emphasized the word any.

"None."

Ginny bit her bottom lip and repeated her husband's word. "None." She pulled him into her arms and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt in her heart.

Harry returned the embrace in kind. His hands were roaming her body with longing but tenderly. It always seemed to her anyway that he always took his time savoring every second with her. Without breaking their kiss which had deepened she expertly unbuttoned his shirt. He dropped his arms from around her long enough to allow the garment to fall to the floor.

As her hands worked his belt and pants she felt his right hand unzip the back of her dress. The rest of their clothing seemed to magically disappear. It was then that she remembered her visit to St. Mungo's earlier that afternoon. The healer had handed her a cape and asked her to take everything off. Being an obedient patient she went into the loo and was shocked at her reflection. That was why her bra's were not fitting properly but what had alarmed her the most was the small but obvious bulge on her lower abdomen. The healer did a brief exam and confirmed her suspicions.

She must have shown some outward sign of reluctance because Harry paused and smiled down at her. He guided her to the bed and they both laid down. 'Maybe it is too dark and he won't notice!' Ginny thought hopefully to herself. Merlin she really wanted to enjoy this but the fact was she didn't feel beautiful without her dress on. She reached for his head and guided him back to her mouth. He kissed her, then her cheek, and whispered. "You're so beautiful."

"But I'm fat…"The words slipped out of their own accord.

In response Harry leaned down and kissed her tummy tenderly and caressed her. "Not at all darling. It's called pregnancy. I seem to remember that Fleur glowed when she was pregnant and still quite lovely."

"But I'm not Fleur." Ginny whispered trying her best not to cry.

"But you are my wife Ginny and nothing will ever change that. I love you…all of you no matter what."

All the doubt she had been feeling vanished. She returned his kiss with fervor. The heat and desire kept building. She broke their kiss and gasped. "Love me Harry."

He pulled her closer to him. "Always."

No other words were necessary as they became one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Sorry for the delay in an update. Real life caught up with me. My daughters are now 3 and 2 and my step daughter is 12. Time flies. So here is the next update. Thanks for the reviews. As far as the cannon mistakes. My only defense is that I am lowsy at math. So if you could kindly overlook my mistake. I would appreciate it.

Chapter 5

Ginny was trying to find something to wear that fit her properly. She already did an expansion charm on her pants. Now she was trying to find a shirt. She had tried on multiple sweaters and shirts and they all seemed to enhance the tiny bulge on her stomach. The door to their bedroom opened as she pulled a green cashmere over her head.

"Darling we are late."

"I can't find anything to wear!"

"You look beautiful darling."

She bit her lip and pointed to the top of her scoop necked sweater. "But this is too low cut! My mother is going to see right through me!"

Harry chuckled at her. "So that is what this is about."

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "I just wanted to keep this quiet for a while. I don't want my mother fussing over me. Remember my seventh year when I got pneumonia. She was in the hospital wing sleeping in the bed beside mine!" She sighed and looked at her profile in the mirror. "At least this sweater hides my bulge. This is obviously the best I'm going to get."

Harry brought over her new locket and put it on for her. He kissed the nape of her neck which sent a tingling sensation straight through her. He said. "Maybe everyone will notice just the necklace."

Ginny bit her lip. "Maybe…Merlin I hope so!"

He held up a small black comb. "It's a portkey to the Burrow's front gate."

She kissed him. "Thanks!" She prepared herself for the tugging feeling behind her navel. Instead she felt a hard jerk. Completely caught off guard she couldn't concentrate on her landing. She hit the ground hard flat on her back. Then she remembered what the healer had told her at St. Mungo's. Absolutely no apparating. Travelling by floo powder could cause her to feel dizzy and pass out. Portkeys may be more uncomfortable just be sure someone is there if you fall down.

Her husbands worried voice penetrated her thoughts. "Ginny are you alright?"

She lay there on the ground catching her breath. "I'm fine. I just forgot that the healer told me that traveling by port key could cause some more discomfort than normal."

He helped her to her feet. "Should we floo next time?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. She said that using the floo could make me dizzy and cause me to faint." She looked down and saw the grass all over her. "I'm a mess."

Harry was helping her brush the grass off her. "It's just a bit of grass Ginny."

She huffed. "Okay…let's go. They are waiting on us." She took his arm and they walked toward the house. She opened the door. "Mum…dad…we're here."

Her father approached them and took her heavy cloak. "You look lovely dearest."

She hugged him. "Thanks daddy." She watched as her father shook Harry's hand. "Hello son."

"How are you Arthur?"

"Good…very good. Ginny is wearing a new locket I see."

"Yes."

"You did well. It is perfect for her."

"I thought so." Ginny watched the exchange and couldn't help but smile.

"Ginny dear there you are?"

She turned around and hugged her mother. "Hi mum. Sorry we're late."

"No harm done dear. Dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes are so."

Ginny watched as her mother studied her. It was as if her mother could sense that something was different but couldn't decide what it was. Finally fingering her locket she said. "How lovely dear."

Ginny smiled and opened it. "Harry gave it to me for our anniversary."

"Was it lovely dear? He told me he wanted to take you out for dinner." Ginny allowed her mother to guide her into the kitchen.

"Actually we stayed home. I took off work early and made dinner."

Her mother peaked into the oven but answered her. "How nice…so that's why you asked for my recipe for Treacle Tart."

The aroma from the oven reached her making her nauseous. She managed to answer her mother though. "Yes mum."

Her husband walked into the kitchen. "Hello Molly."

"Harry."

Ginny was relieved of the distraction. She left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the loo. She tried the door and it was locked. "Merlin's pants!"

Just when she thought that she was going to lose it the door opened. Hermione came out smiling. "Hi."

But Ginny didn't let her finish. She ran inside locked the door and heaved. When the contents of her stomach was empty she washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth with water.

She opened the door and saw Hermione watching with a look of curiosity and concern. "Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione gave her the hug she meant to before she had entered the loo.

"Yeah fine." Ginny could see the wheels turning in her best friend's head.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "For a moment I thought you were going to be sick."

"Oh no! I'm fine." She linked arms with Hermione. "Look what Harry gave me for our anniversary."

As Ginny expected her sister-in-law gushed. "Oh Ginny it's beautiful."

"I definitely thought so."

Hermione giggled. "You thanked him properly I hope."

"I think I did. Thanks for keeping my brother away. Did he try to come back?"

Hermione laughed. "He tried but I threatened to send birds after him if he did. Then I distracted him a bit. And to make sure he didn't try to leaving again I slipped a simple sleeping draft into his biscuits beside the bed."

"What are you serious?" She said slightly shocked.

Hermione turned pink. "Well, otherwise he would have gotten over his euphoria and go right into your living room. What's more I had a ton of work to do and I didn't want to spoil his birthday by not coming to the party."

Ginny patted her shoulder. "Don't worry I forgive you and your secret is safe with me. But you are a vixen." They both giggled.

They had made it downstairs by then. Her niece Victorie ran to her. "Aunt Ginny did you hear? My quidditch team is in the finals this weekend.

"I did and you guys are going to have the best referee."

"Would that be Uncle Harry?"

"Yes indeed." Ginny said.

Victorie beamed. "Yeah he is awesome."

Ginny saw her husband sneak up behind Victorie. He put a finger to his lips then began to tickle her. "Who's awesome?"

Victorie collapsed in a heap of laughter. "You are Uncle Harry. You're the best seeker ever."

"Oh that's right the Lions are in the finals."

"Yeah I'm chaser and Teddy is seaker."

"Well I have to be unbiased but with Oliver Wood as your coach you guys have a great shot."

"Dinner is ready. We'll be eating in the kitchen. It's too cold outside." Molly said.

Harry reached for her hand which Ginny took with a smile. They went into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were there. So were Bill, Fleur, Victorie, George, Charlie, Percy and his wife Penelope with their two year old son Fred.

Ginny sat next to Harry. Ron was sitting next to him. Hermione was beside Ron. There were several conversations at the table. Ron thanking Harry for the use of his broomstick servicing kit…George telling their father that the repairs on the roof would be done by the weekend. But Ginny barely listened. Her mother had outdone herself. She made Steak and Kidney pie, Whipped potatoes, Parsnips, fresh bread, and green beans. She hadn't been in the room for over a minute and she was feeling nauseous again. Her husband was watching her with a look of concern. "Darling are you alright?"

Her stomach which had already been reeling suddenly felt worse. "You had to say something?" She answered a little louder than she wanted.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

Ignoring her mother she jumped up from her seat and ran for the stairs. She started dry heaving before she reached the top of the stairs. She locked the door and leaned over the sink. The rebellion in her stomach started to calm down after about five minutes. When the fit stopped she slid down the wall and sat down on the tile floor and rested her head on her knees.

She knew she was in a predicament. Harry was right of course. She also knew there was a very good chance that her mother was outside the door waiting to grill her. She stood up on shaky legs and opened the door. She was relieved to find her husband standing before her. "Is everyone eating?"

"For the moment, darling you're pale."

"I can't eat that. Isn't this just awful. It is Ron's birthday. What are we going to do?"

"Tell the truth."

"Harry you know my mother."

He interrupted her, "Is going to be thrilled beyond words."

Ginny wailed. "She'll throw the whole dinner away and start over. Then she'll make me go to bed till it's ready. You watch. This is Ron's birthday and mum made his favorite."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her. "We have to let the chips fall where they may. Darling you said it yourself you can't eat the food. This is one time when I don't care about Ron's pallet. You're health is more important."

"I know you're right. I am hungry."

With his support they went back down stairs. He sat her down first and sat down beside her. Nobody said a word at first. Ron was stuffing food into his mouth at an alarming rate. Hermione she noticed was looking at her very closely.

Harry put an arm around her shoulders. That was when her mother's self restraint vanished. "Ginny dear aren't you hungry."

"Not for what's on the table."

Ron choked on his food. Bill, Percy, and George laughed lightly. Ginny didn't know what they thought was so funny until she heard Fleur. She smacked her husband on the back of the head and yelled at all of them. "You men all haz your mindz in zhe gutter. She meanz she can't physically zat it."

Ginny could feel herself start to sweat in an effort of trying to keep her stomach under control. She knew it was a loosing battle and managed to speak. I'm pregnant…due in August…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stood up knocking over her chair in haste to get back upstairs to the loo.

She heard everyone's reactions as she slammed the door. An excited screech from Hermione, her mother all business started interrogating Harry asking. "When is this happening." Was all she heard.

She was throwing up bile and Merlin knew what else into the toilet. She heard a knock at the door but couldn't ask them to wait. She heard the door unlock and couldn't admonish them. She felt a cool cloth against the back of her neck and her hair being pulled back. After a minute the cloth was gently moved to her forehead.

She heard more footsteps and heard Hermione's voice. "Fleur lets get her to her old bedroom."

Ginny managed to stand with both of them helping her. They came across the threshold and they helped her into a lying position. Ginny sniffed the air and looked over on the bedside table. A pot of Ginger tea and dry toast was waiting for her. She took a sip of tea with Hermione's help. The rebellion in her stomach began to settle down. She took another sip of tea it soothed her throat and she laid her head back on her pillow.

Harry came into the room. "Darling are you feeling better?"

"A bit." She sipped more of her tea and took a bite of toast. "Did mum throw dinner away?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "She vanished every bit. She's working on cold cuts and soup."

Ginny groaned. "How mad was Ron?"

"He tried to complain but Mz Molly silenced him. Congratulations! I knew zhe minute you walked en!"

Harry answered for them. "Thanks Fleur."

She hugged Harry. "I'm going to 'elp Mz Molly."

Hermione remained. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Hermione." She said. Some of her strength finally returning to her.

"Anything for you guys you know that." She opened the door and ran right into Molly and Arthur. She breezed past them and shut the door behind her.

Thankfully she had managed to sit up before they walked in. Her mother hugged her first. "Ginny why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I wanted to keep it quiet for a while. I just didn't take into account morning sickness. At home I can make what I want."

Her dad hugged her next. "That you can dearest. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better…I'm starving."

They four of them went downstairs. Her mother helped her to her seat. This time her stomach growled. The table was set again…this time she saw turkey, roast beef, cheddar cheese, swiss cheese, lettuce, and tomato and various condiments and pumpernickel bread. A large pot of Chicken and rice soup was in the center of the table.

The rest of her brothers offered their congratulations. Except for Ron who was looking sulky. Her mother snapped. "Ronald Weasley be thankful for your sandwich and eat."

Ginny made two turkey sandwiches and ate two bowls of soup. The conversation at the table was light. She sat back full and leaned into Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair. Now Ginny realized she was sleepy. She listened to the various conversations around the table but the words seemed to run together. She was full and comfortable and accidentally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

July 31 approximately 2:00 AM.

Ginny was in bed with her husband…trying to sleep. But sleep rarely came easily anymore. Ginny slept with numerous pillows around her now. It was the only way she could be marginally comfortable, but she was also hot! Harry had expanded the bed so that he could have adequate space to sleep.

She looked at his sleeping form and smiled. She loved him very much and he had been so gracious about her mood swings and cravings. They had set up the baby's room just last week and her mother had surprised her with a baby shower. Now she was down right restless. She had been cleaning all week. She had left her job with the ministry. She smiled at the memory of her husband coming home yesterday.

_i Ginny was so busy scrubbing the top of the kitchen cabinets from her perch on the ladder that she didn't hear her husband or brother apparate into the room. If she had been looking she would have seen the look of shock then fear on both their faces. "GINNY!" _

_She jumped at the sound of the panic in her husband's and brother's voices. She didn't get a chance to respond. She felt her husband climb up behind her and support her from behind. She felt the ladder suddenly become more still. She looked down and saw Ron. Now truly pissed she hissed. "What has gotten you wand in a knot Harry?"_

"_Gee I don't know darling. My pregnant wife on an unstable ladder wouldn't do it?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I charmed it to stick to the floor."_

"_Come down with me Ginny." Harry said firmly. "You could fall."_

"_I have to finish dusting." _

_Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. "Ginevra Potter if you don't get down right now I'm calling our mother. Besides Kretcher can get that, it is his job!"_

_Ginny blanched. "You call our mother and I'll bat bogey hex you into next year Ron. Besides I sent Kretcher to the market." She started to climb down. _

_Harry when the were both safely on the floor pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back. "Darling I'm fine."_

_He kissed her. "I'm glad you are I just had three heart attacks."_

"_I was only cleaning." _

_Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron scolded. "Yeah but you aren't supposed to be on a ladder. Even I know that!" /i _

Ginny grinned in spite of herself. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother. It was as if all her dreams were coming true. She had a husband that she adored and more importantly who adored her, a wonderful family and soon…her own family to nurture.

She watched Harry's chest rise and fall. She felt her desire for him mount. She smiled…It didn't matter how many times she looked at him. He always had that same effect on her. Her heart would beat faster and heat would rise in all the right places. Penny had told her that her pregnancy was progressing very well. She also encouraged them to continue with their 'passions' as long as it was comfortable for her. The flashback came again just as easily. i

"Is it safe?" Harry asked.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is. Plus it has added benefits for her. Sperm has a component that softens the cervix. It will make her labor and delivery a bit easier. So…"

Ginny giggled and said. "Be a stud."

Harry turned crimson. Ginny and Penny met each others eye and started laughing. /i

Ginny was brought back to the present by feeling a pop. She put her hand on her stomach. Then quiet suddenly she felt a gush of water. She gasped. "Harry!"

He sat up like a shot summoning his glasses without his wand. "Ginny what's?"

He didn't finish because he looked down and saw the bed was soaked. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants in haste. He went towards the door. "Where are you going?" She shrieked.

"To call Hermione and Ron they can contact your parents, Bill, and Fleur."

Ginny nodded and he left the room. She stood up and flicked her wand. The soiled bed cloths flew off the bed. She dried the mattress and more linens flew from the closet and the bed made itself. Suddenly a sharp searing pain seemed to shoot straight through her. She doubled over and grabbed the back of a chair for support. She was in so much pain she didn't notice that Harry had returned until she felt him behind her. She felt his fist in the small of her back applying counter pressure. It eased the pain and she moaned painfully.

"Better or worse sweetie?"

"If you stop I'll hex you." She hissed.

He chuckled and continued his small ministrations until the pain passed. She gasped and leaned against Harry for support. The door opened and Hermione came bursting in. She saw Ginny leaning against Harry and rushed over to her.

"How many contractions have you had Ginny?" She asked.

"One and it was enough." Ginny grimaced.

Hermione saw the discarded sheets and the completely made bed. She also noticed that Ginny wasn't dressed. "Ginny do you want me to get you something to slip on or are you too hot?"

Before she could answer the door began to open. Quicker than Harry had ever seen her move she waved her wand. "obscuro."

Ron cursed. "Bloody hell Hermione!"

Hermione snapped. "You need to knock Ron! Ginny isn't decent. I didn't think you wanted to embarrass yourself!"

"Well mum and dad are coming and so are Bill and Fleur."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good then you can keep your father and Bill company downstairs."

Ron turned around blindly and when he was no longer facing Ginny and Harry, Hermione waved her wand again. "Finite incantatum." Ron walked out the door. Which Hermione magically closed behind him.

Ginny could see his ears were pink. "Thank merlin you were standing next to me Hermione." She was about to say something else but another pain seized her. "Oh."

Harry once again applied the counter pressure and Ginny heard him in her ear. "Relax love…just relax."

The door opened again but the only sound that was heard was her painful moans. When the pain passed, she felt Harry gently applying a cool cloth to the back of her neck and then forehead. She looked up and saw her mother holding her hand and Fleur holding a very thin robe. She said the first thing that came to her. "I want to lie down."

Harry scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down and helped her into the robe. She moved to he left side and breathed deeply. She was surprised to feel Harry spoon up behind her. She reached for his hand pulled it around her so that he was holding her and sighed. "How long?"

Her mother finally spoke for the first time. "As long as he or she wants it to take sweetie…now save your energy."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! I am finding it hard to stay in just Ginny's POV. This chapter is pretty realistic when it comes to childbirth. If you want to miss the 'pain' of it skip to the end of the chapter. Oh and for the record. I don't know if JKR has told us the birthdays of the children. So here is the next installment. Thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 7

Ginny didn't know what time it was. To be honest she really didn't care. The pain was manageable but was starting to wear her out. Especially since her contractions were now extremely close together. She couldn't tell when one ended and another began. She felt like she was dying.

Harry was really being a sport about all this. He continued his marvelous counter-pressure on her back and continued his words of reassurance and comfort in her ear. He was positioned sitting up against the headboard and she was between his legs leaning against him. When ever a contraction would start she would grip his thighs. Now that the pain was non stop she tried to 'slack off' a bit. But when she started tensing more and gasping Harry had told her in no uncertain terms that she couldn't hurt him anymore than the contractions were hurting her. So Harry's thighs would probably be purple come tomorrow.

On her right, Luna was bathing her head, neck, and chest with a cool damp cloth. Hermione was alternating offering her ice chips and keeping her lips moist with some muggle thing called chapstick. She didn't care. Her mouth would have been chapped beyond repair if Hermione hadn't brought it. To hell with what her mother said. Her father was right muggles were brilliant.

Her mother, Fleur, and Penny were bustling about. Ginny could occasionally hear her father and her brothers joking about something or other whenever one of them entered or exited the room. Thankfully the men below couldn't hear her. The never ending contraction seemed to finally stop and she leaned her head back and rested it on Harry's shoulder. She sobbed. "I can't do this anymore. I'm dying."

She felt Luna take her right hand. Another pain seized her and she gripped Luna's hand tightly. Harry had taken the compress and was bathing her head, neck, and chest area. The cool cloth was soothing especially when he did it. He lingered a bit on her chest and kissed her neck tenderly. "I know it hurts Ginny. We're in this together. I love you so much."

She whispered. "Love you too." Then quite suddenly the pain changed. "Oh! Merlin!" She grunted and started gasping.

"Ginny! What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It…hurts…more!" She answered between gasps.

"How," Hermione, Harry, and Luna all asked simultaneously.

Ginny didn't know what to say to this. She just knew that something was different. It felt like a herd of centaurs running through her. Then she knew. Panicked she gasped. "I need to push now!"

Hermione took off like a shot. Luna squeezed her hand. Harry responded soothingly. "Darling…relax and breathe. You're fine."

Her mother hurried in along with Penny and Fleur. Penny was not just her sister in law but a healer and would be delivering the baby. She waved her wand and smiled encouragingly. "Yes…I'd say you are ready to push."

Relief rushed through Ginny. Penny had been in and out all day and if she had said… "Not quite" one more time. Ginny may have hexed her. Now Penny took charge. She ordered Harry to move from behind her and get on her right side. He was to help her sit up right with his left arm. Her mother came over to the left side. She manned the cool cloth and was going to hold her left hand. Luna stood beside Harry and Hermione stood next to her mother. They were instructed to brace her legs. Fleur was standing next to Penny.

Excited and relieved that this was about to be over she tried to wait patiently. Then suddenly the pressure and pain increased to an unbearable level. She grabbed Harry's hand and screamed. "If I don't push... _now…_I'm going to split in two!"

Her mother soothed her. "Almost baby…almost. I'm so proud of you."

Penny smiled at her. "Okay Ginny when I tell you to push take a deep breath and hold it as you push. Make sure your chin is down towards your chest. Harry is going to count to 10 when he gets to ten take a quick breath and push again. Harry will count to ten again. We will do this until the contraction stops. If at any time I tell you to stop pushing stop and pant."

Ginny growled. "I remember from witches to mothers class Penny."

Penny ignored the impatient tone in Ginny's voice. "Okay Ginny take a deep breath and push."

Ginny did as she was told. She pushed and could feel the unbearable pressure and pain, but the pushing made it manageable but still excruciating.

"1…2…3…4…5…" She focused on her husbands voice. She moaned but continued pushing.

"6…7…8…9…10."

"Very good Ginny push," Penny encouraged.

She gasped and took a breath and pushed again.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Harry continued counting slowly much to her discomfort. She wanted him to be at.

"10..." Harry finished.

She gasped and sent her husband a glare. "Why are you counting so slowly?" She growled through clinched teeth.

Penny and her mother both chuckled at this while Harry paled a bit. Penny answered. "Because he is counting correctly."

A sarcastic remark was at the tip of her tongue but another contraction seized her and she was told to push again. After several cycles she was beginning to get discouraged. She wanted this baby out…right now. She was so tired.

"Push Ginny." Hermione said encouragingly.

She gasped. "I can't…it hurts…I can't."

Luna smiled at her. "Yes you can."

Ginny sobbed. "I can't…I'm to weak."

Penny smiled at her. "Lets take a break." She looked at Molly. "Give her a sip of _water_."

Panting and exhausted she was lowered to her pillows. Her mother held a goblet of water (probably with something extra in it) to her parched lips. Hermione handed Mrs. Weasley the chapstick which she took without argument and applied it liberally to her lips.

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly and bathed her head, neck, and chest with the cool cloth. She sighed closing her eyes. The cloth was soothing but the contractions were still painful. She wanted this to be over. After about 10 to 15 minutes he kissed her again. "Are you ready?"

Ginny whimpered and tried to nod but gasped. "I hope so."

He squeezed her hand. "If I could do this for you I would darling."

Ginny smiled in spite of the pain. "I know but I don't think you'd have lasted 10 minutes."

Harry chuckled with her and guided her back up to her pushing position. She began to push again. After about 5 more cycles of contractions Ginny felt more pressure and burning down there and gasped midway through her pushing. "It's burning!"

"Don't stop pushing Ginny." Her mother said kindly but firmly.

Fleur was holding a receiving blanket. "Ze baby ez crowning."

"10." Harry finished.

She gasped red faced and sweaty from her efforts. "Really?"

Hermione smiled tears already welling in her eyes. "Really."

"Push Ginny." Penny said.

Galvanized by this she pushed even harder squeezing Harry and her mother's hands tightly.

"Ginny stop pushing!" Penny said. "Blow."

Ginny complied but it was hard. The pressure was telling her otherwise. But she panted along with Harry, Luna, and Hermione. Any other time she would have thought this all funny but if they hadn't been doing the simple command. She may have forgotten not to push.

"Alright Ginny big push now." Penny said.

She pushed again. The pain was agony. "Oh Merlin it hurts."

Harry soothed her. "Come on Darling almost there."

Luna encouraged. "We know just push…push."

Screaming in pain she pushed with all she had. Suddenly a baby cry was heard.

Penny exclaimed. "It's a boy!"

Ginny's heart soared and tears of happiness fell down her face. Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She returned it and when they broke apart she looked into his eyes. Tears of happiness were in them and they were falling freely. She couldn't describe what she felt for him. She wiped the happy tears from his face. "I love you Harry."

"I love you Ginny…both of you…so much." Harry's voice was full of emotion and full of love. He kissed her again. It lingered for a second. Then he looked into her eyes and kissed her hand. "Thank you." He whispered.

Ginny kissed his hand in kind. "Go meet our son." She herself was too weak to move but she watched as Harry approached the bassinet. He reached down and lifted the baby's tiny hand with his finger. Hermione was hugging him tears were streaming down her face.

Ginny didn't notice that Penny had come over to her until she felt her massaging her abdomin. "Merlin that hurts!" Next she felt more pressure and pain but nothing compared to the pain she had felt earlier.

Penny waved her wand and nodded. "Sorry Ginny...but you don't need the placenta now." She slipped a night gown over Ginny's head. She waved her wand and smiled apparently satisfied and left but Ginny didn't notice that. Her mother had picked up the baby and placed him in Harry's arms. She watched as her husband looked at him in awe. He seemed to be memorizing every feature of him. He looked up at her at that point and their eyes met and he seemed to be floating across the room towards her. He sat down on the bed and kissed their son's forehead. He whispered. "Meet your mum."

Harry placed him in her arms. She looked into their son's eyes and saw his sweet innocent face and smiled. He was perfect in every way. He looked like an angel sent to them from heaven. She kissed his cheek. Her heart filled with love…but it was a different kind of love. A kind of love she had never felt before. She was a mother and she would love and protect him no matter what. She looked in her husband's eyes and knew that Harry felt the same way she did. That this was what life was all about. Their love had created him…now they had to nurture and love him.

The bedroom door opened and Hermione came in. She was followed by her parents, brothers, Dean Thomas (Luna's husband), and Neville Longbottom. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Ginny didn't notice at all. She was completely and totally hypnotized by the baby in her arms. Harry spoke to him. "Happy Birthday James Sirius Potter, your mum and I are very happy to finally meet you. We love you so much."

Ginny didn't have anything to say at that. Harry had said it all. Then she remembered something. She looked at the clock beside the bed. The time was 7:30 PM on July 31. She looked at her husband who was absorbed in looking at James. She touched his arm lovingly when their eyes met. She smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter of this story. I am working on a sequel…written in different POVs. This is more like an epilogue then anything else. It does hint that trouble is brewing.

Chapter 8

Ginny was reading to a very sleepy James. It was nine o'clock in the evening and he could barely keep his eyes open. He was trying to wait for Harry to come home. Harry had been working long hours lately and James sensed that he wasn't around as much. He was used to both his parents putting him to bed. When one was missing he always woke up every hour on the hour until he saw the other parent.

The clock on the mantle chimed. James started cooing. Ginny smiled. Harry's hand went from work to traveling. A louder ding was heard and his hand was pointing to home. "Hello?" He called out.

Ginny looked into her son's sleepy face. "In here darling."

"Is James…" He didn't continue because he saw his son in her arms. He scooped him up and kissed his check. "Hey little guy."

James smiled at Harry and reached up and touched Harry's check with his little hand. Ginny didn't disturb them. She watched as Harry rocked him and his eyes began to get really heavy. Harry sat down beside her on the sofa and leaned over and kissed her. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder content to be beside him and watch James fall asleep in his arms. After about twenty minutes when James arm stayed limp. They went upstairs and put James into his cot. Harry cast a temperature regulating charm and a tracking charm. He smoothed James hair.

Ginny went up behind Harry and held him from behind. She kissed the nape of his neck. She was rewarded by a gasp coming from her husband. He turned around and trailed kisses up her check to her mouth. When their lips met it was tender and soft. She traced his lips with her tongue. The kiss deepened. Her body was tingling and her heart was pounding. Even after all these years he still had that effect on her.

She remembered the first time they had made love to each other. They hadn't planned on it…it just happened. It was in the room of requirement the day before Dumbledore died. Harry and Ginny both sensed that something was about to happen and for one glorious night they left everything behind. Their universe was only each other. Twenty-four hours later Dumbledore was dead dragging them both back to reality.

The following year had been the hardest of her life. Not knowing where he was and if he was alright. Would she ever see him again? Losing her brother was hard and her own hardships the Chamber of Secrets and the year under the Carrows. She shuddered and pushed those memories back.

They broke apart. Ginny was breathless. Harry sensed her mood change. "What are you thinking about?"

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. "About how much we have been through…how much I love you."

He pulled on her hands and guided them to their bedroom so that James could sleep. Harry opened the door and closed it behind her. The first thing Ginny noticed was that the fire was lit, the bed was turned down, and his night clothes were on the cedar chest. 'Thank Merlin for Kreacher.'

Ginny saw her husband look her up and down. She gulped she could see the desire in his eyes. He pulled her against him then and kissed her. It was deep and passionate. It had been so long. Now more than ever she wanted to be one with him. This was bliss. All week she had done everything short of beating him over the head with a beater's bat that she wanted to make love to him. But he had been working horrid hours. He would leave at six o'clock in the morning and come home around midnight. This was the earliest he had come home and she was going to take advantage. She knew that James would sleep all night.

She slid her hands up his chest then back down. She pulled at his shirt and lifted it over his head. "It's been so long Harry."

He trailed kisses down her neck. "I know." He slipped her gown over her head. Harry's touch was magic, his hands caressing her skin. His mouth and tongue were heaven. She returned the attention with fervor. Her tongue and mouth skimmed his chest leaving a trail of heat down to his navel. She quickly removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. She licked her lips seductively. The she focused her hands and mouth in a more sensitive area for him. He moaned and tangled his hands in her hair. She continued her ministrations and his breathing became ragged as tried to stay in control. He grabbed her arms. She looked up and smiled at him knowing what he wanted. She stood up slowly. Her tongue following the same path up as it had coming down. Her tongue flicked over his nipple and his breath hitched. He leaned over and captured her mouth with his. Suddenly she was lifted into his arms and a heartbeat later on their bed. Then he was there on top of her. His attention focused on her.

Her hand reached and caressed him. He moaned at her touch then he took the same hand and kissed the tip of each finger. Harry's magical mouth moved to the nape of her neck, down to her breasts then further down. His tongue licked and teased her skin leaving nothing but heat and desire in its wake. His hands caressed her belly, her hips, and thighs. Harry was driving her crazy. Her body was trembling in need. Her breathing quickened…the glorious pressure building up within her. But she didn't want it like this. Not after waiting for weeks. She gasped. "Harry…Please." She reached down and grabbed him to pull him up to her.

He looked up and kissed her belly. "Impatient darling?"

"I want you inside me now." She growled.

He moved up her body. Ginny gasped as he entered her. She gripped his hips and his hands roamed as he explored her with his eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Merlin she knew that. She could feel it deep within her soul. "I love you."

He was moving within her now. They were one and right now that was all that mattered. The pressure within her was building up. It was heaven…being in his arms…being his wife. He was her heart.

She was close…so close. She gripped his hips keeping him on the same rhythm which she matched. They were both gasping now.

"I can…feel you tighten Ginny."

"Don't stop….don't stop." She gasped. If he did she would die. Her release came crashing upon her like a tidal wave. She screamed and arched into him that sent him flying over the edge. He lowered himself down but didn't withdrawl. He kissed her. "You're so beautiful."

She removed a lock of his hair from his brow. "So are you. You know you never told me something."

"What's that?" He asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She took his face in her hands. "You said give you a few days. It was back after you destroyed Voldemort. How does it feel to finally be free?"

He smiled at her. "Even better then I could have ever imagined. I like moving on."

"Moving on?"

Harry kissed her softly. "Moving on through life…creating our own future and taking things day by day. No matter what happens I know we will come out on the other side because we have each other."

Ginny smiled. He really had come full cycle. She kissed him knowing that he was right.


End file.
